This project is concerned with the personality dispostion of openness to experience and its relation to coping styles. One study investigates the effects of openness on vocational interests and mid-life career shifts. A second study examines the relative contributions of person, situation, and interaction factors in determining the choice of coping mechanisms, and explores the relations between personality dimensions including openness and specific coping efforts.